cotreiafandomcom-20200214-history
Races
There are many intelligent races in the world of Cotreia. With 50% of the population of the world being human,they dominate the world more than any other race. Despite this, they are one of the weaker races physically and magically. What they do have is endurance and adaptability. Races Humani Humani refers to the humanoid races of the west and south. Certainly the most diverse collection of races, they are all very closely related and can interbreed and the offspring would be able to reproduce. * Duiine: The race of Duiine are very adaptive, and the most diverse of all the other races. Duiine are most comparable to real world humans. * Elves:Elves are the most populace race with 2 billion elves. There are only three Elven cultures, making them one of the least diverse races in the world. Elves are known for being quick, with almost no body fat and strong, dense muscles. Their Lithe form allows them great strength and even greater dexterity. * Steinia are a reclusive species mostly residing within the moutains of Nord. This race, known for their great craftsmanship are actually almost blind, only being able to see clearly a few feet in front of them. Despite this, at close range, the Steinia vision is incredibly precise, leading to very beautiful jewelry and other products being forged by them. Steinia also have very strong hearing and a sense of smell designed specifically for sniffing out metal. A smaller race, with around 140 million of them * Orcs, contrary to popular belief, are not stupid, though they are more primitive than other species, such as Duiine and elves. Orcs are a warrior culture, focused around raiding and taking from others. They have some of the most sophisticated battle strategies and are the creators of the Minotaur curse. Along with this, they have one of the strongest subraces known as the Fyrarekig, four armed giants who lead the Orcish armies. There are approximately 30 million orcs, but their strength makes even the largest human kingdoms afraid of their raids. * Cornuum: Like the Steinia, the Cornuum are a reclusive species, staying in their land known as Montantes, or the floating Mountains. Montantes is one of the most magical locations in the world, getting its name from the literal floating mounds of earth and low gravity of the area. With this low gravity, the Cornuum can actually fly with the wings on their back where in other locations, they can only glide. The Cornuum are made for flight. Thin, hollow bones with a wingspan of over twice their height, but they developed this in the Montantesa and as such, are much weaker in other parts of the world. Kitohi The Esotin are the eastern races of the continent's Sichara and Almara. These two continents are very close together compared to the other continents. * Kysune: The most populous race in Sichara, the Kysune look rather similar to humani in the face but possess ddigitigrade legs and a fox-like tail. A theocratic-imperial society, the Kysune worship their emperor/empress like a god. Category:Races Category:Browse